


Hymne à la beauté

by RedNightDeer



Series: the little ta'lab [2]
Category: DCU, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Established Relationship, Evil Tim Drake, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedNightDeer/pseuds/RedNightDeer
Summary: Tim wants something.Ra's may give it to him.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul
Series: the little ta'lab [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949485
Kudos: 67





	Hymne à la beauté

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PenToEnd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenToEnd/gifts).



_ Do you come from Heaven or rise from the abyss,  _

_ Beauty? Your gaze, divine and infernal,  _

_ Pours out confusedly benevolence and crime,  _

_ And one may for that, compare you to wine. _

  
  


Ra’s raised his eyes from the paper he was reading. Timothy was standing in front of his desk, looking back at him. He was wearing a white shirt with puffy sleeves and black high waisted cotton pants. He looked like a dainty little prince and his gaze held a flame that Ra’s wanted to understand. Timothy’s eyes were always so expressive. 

“What is it, beloved?” he asked, turning the page of the book he held. 

The pout on the boy’s lips was cute and Ra’s wanted to pinch his cheeks. Aside from looking like a porcelain prince, he also reminded Ra’s of a little capricious angel. 

And sometimes of an incubus. 

Ra’s was sure on every one of his fingers, Timothy had ten different world domination plans. But also little plans about help and outreach programs. 

He was really confusing sometimes. 

  
  


_ You contain in your eyes the sunset and the dawn;  _

_ You scatter perfumes like a stormy night;  _

_ Your kisses are a philtre, your mouth an amphora,  _

_ Which make the hero weak and the child courageous. _

  
  


Tim didn’t talk. He didn’t know how he was supposed to formulate his demand, which was odd. He always knew until now how to ask for things but for the first time ever, he didn’t know. Because he knew, the moment he asked, Ra’s would try to decipher the underlying reason for his demand. He would understand it as a riddle and try to solve it. 

His husband was like that. Ra’s always believed when people said one thing, they meant something else. And until now, until this very moment, Tim had believed that too. 

Ra’s was something. 

Ra’s had given Tim the courage to ask the Demon for a marriage but right now, he was making him feel so, oh so weak for something so simple. 

He looked into the man’s eyes and saw nothing there. Ra’s’ eyes were like that. Inexpressive. They never waved nor showed any sign of emotion. 

But it didn’t make them unsightly. Ra’s’ eyes were beautiful. They were a deep green that held the forest and its sky at dawn and sunset. 

And what about his smell? His natural musky one under his lime scented cologne. Tim had caught himself nuzzling Ra’s neck lots of time for it. 

  
  


_ Do you come from the stars or rise from the black pit?  _

_ Destiny, bewitched, follows your skirts like a dog;  _

_ You sow at random joy and disaster,  _

_ And you govern all things but answer for nothing. _

  
  


Ra’s let go of the book and leaned against his armchair.

“Beloved,” he repeated with a soft voice. “What is disturbing you?”

Timothy bit his lower lip and looked away. 

“Nothing,” he said harshly.

Ra’s sighed. “How could I help you if you don’t tell me anything, beloved?”

This was such a typical Timothy behaviour; commanding and wanting everything but never answering people. 

And it worked. Everybody followed this young man like a dog, like a shadow.

But right now, Timothy was fidgeting, playing with one hand with the hem of the other arm’s sleeve in front of him and for the first time, he looked like he knew something he wanted wasn’t at his feet. It wasn’t at arm’s length. He had to work for it. Maybe even if he worked, it was impossible to get.

He was still biting his lips and pouting. 

Ra’s didn’t know what to compare him to: the capricious angel that came from the sky and wants everything, or the incubus that crept out of hell to tantalise him with every one of his movements? 

Because all the signs that made him look cute also made him look sexy. 

  
  


_ You walk upon corpses which you mock, O Beauty!  _

_ Of your jewels Horror is not the least charming,  _

_ And Murder, among your dearest trinkets,  _

_ Dances amorously upon your proud belly. _

  
  


Tim looked back to Ra’s. 

He thought about how stupid it was that he came right now to talk to him. 

What he wanted was.... a charnel relation.... he wanted.... coitus. But just simple coitus. Nothing with underlying plans in it. 

Usually, when Ra’s and him had intercourse, it was with means. Ra’s did it to change Tim’s opinion on a matter, and Tim did it to get something he wanted from the Demon. He also had done it in the very early stages of their marriage to seduce him, but Tim had understood, unfortunately after the marriage, that Ra’s wasn’t a man you could just  _ seduce  _ with a great mind and a nice body. You needed much more.

But right now, he just wanted to enjoy sex with Ra’s, and nothing more or less. He just wanted it to feel good. 

Was it bad? Would Ra’s think he wasn’t able to control himself? That he wasn’t capable enough to simply shut down  _ horny  _ thoughts? 

Ra’s was the epitome of a man. He had killed and he had resurrected many. But mostly killed. 

Ra’s was Death and Murder and it made him so much  _ damn  _ attractive. So attractive that Tim wanted intercourse with him without any undermeaning. 

  
  


_ The dazzled moth flies toward you, O candle! _

_ Crepitates, flames and says: "Blessed be this flambeau!" _

_ The panting lover bending o'er his fair one _

_ Looks like a dying man caressing his own tomb, _

  
  


Timothy surely thought about if Ra’s knew he wanted something impossible for him to acquire. Ra’s could read that all over him. 

“What is that you want?” he asked, smirking. 

Timothy sighed and looked away again, defeated. The demon supposed he was counting the pros and the cons in his head. 

And his face showed the same expression of a child trying to decide between two sweets. 

It made Ra’s want to lean against Timothy’s laying form and caresses him like a lover.

But he also had to admit, Timothy looked dangerous. 

Other than looking like a finicky prince, an angel or a little devil, Timothy was a young flame. Young and small but it just waited for a bit of air to be blown on it to grow and become a conflagration. 

Timothy was dangerous and Ra’s knew he would burn his fingers trying to grasp him. He would burn like the moth burns when it gets too close to fire. 

  
  


_ Whether you come from heaven or from hell, who cares,  _

_ O Beauty! Huge, fearful, ingenuous monster!  _

_ If your regard, your smile, your foot, open for me  _

_ An Infinite I love but have not ever known? _

  
  


Ra’s knew Tim wanted something inaccessible, to which the young man wanted to leave the room and hide himself. He didn’t know why he felt embarrassment. He had gotten naked in this same office to ask Ra’s for marriage. So what were all these weird feelings in him, in his guts? 

Oh right, Ra’s was a beautiful and fearsome monster (and Death which came from heaven and Murder which came from Hell) and he used every tiny bit of weakness to his advantage. 

And this was a weakness; this want of coitus without any important meanings. 

If Tim left the room, Ra’s would grow wary, and that was something he didn’t want. 

However, if he stayed and told the Demon his want, then he would show him a weakness, but also Ra’s would try to solve the nonexistent secret meanings of his request, which could make the man get suspicious towards Tim, because he wouldn’t be able to find anything. Ra’s wouldn’t believe that Tim, Tim that makes plans within plans within plans, would just want simple intercourse.

Well, if in the end, Ra’s couldn’t understand that Tim was weak and couldn’t control his libido, it was the Demon’s problem. Not his. 

He cleared his voice and locked eyes with the man. “I want to engage in coitus with you. If possible, right now.”

Ra’s’ smirk grew. But somehow, it looked more like a smile. 

_ From God or Satan, who cares? Angel or Siren,  _

_ Who cares, if you make, — fay with the velvet eyes,  _

_ Rhythm, perfume, glimmer; my one and only queen!  _

_ The world less hideous, the minutes less leaden? _

Oh, his little prince was really something, wasn’t he? 

He was cute, still playing with the hem of his sleeve, surely unconsciously, because if Timothy knew it, he would stop it. He wanted intercourse as if it was something they would do for the first time, or maybe this type of intercourse was going to be first. Ra’s didn’t know the meaning behind but he knew he would learn it soon. 

And what if there was no meaning? Ra’s didn’t think there was none, but it was a possibility. It’s not like he didn’t appreciate Timothy’s body against his one. His little spouse’s delicate form was very attractive and it made him compare the young man to multiple entities. 

But suddenly, as he looked attentively at Timothy, Ra’s understood all the comparisons he had done until now were useless. All of them were senseless. 

Timothy was much more than a dainty prince or angel or demon or anything. 

He was above all of that. 

He was Ra’s’ queen. 

“Of course, beloved.”


End file.
